Hilos y puñales
by The Multirat
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir son fantasmas, espectros, almas en pena que no hacen más que corretearse la una a la otra. Ladybug traza tragedias, Chat Noir se encarga de hacer de su vida una. Pero todo cambia el día en que Ladybug recuerda el pasado, la historia de ambos en vida, reviviendo culpas, mentiras y remordimientos.


—Perdón por hacer de tu vida una guerra.

Esas fueron las palabras que soltaron los labios rosados de una chica vestida de rojo, mientras su mirada celeste se perdía en el horizonte.

Él se sentó a su lado, sin mirarla, y sin dibujar en su rostro expresión alguna. Se quedó en silencio, pues a una mujer como aquella, él no le debía explicaciones.

Si alguien había de hablar, que fuese Ladybug.

—Lo recordé todo—continuó, aun sin mirarlo—. Tú nunca lo olvidaste, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza, sin volver su mirada para comprobar si ella había visto el gesto. Barajaba las expresiones de su rostro, preguntándose cómo se vería su cara mientras hablaba. Se preguntaba si mentiría de nuevo, si fingiría y engañaría como lo había hecho por tanto tiempo.

Lo aprendió de mala manera, pero ahora Chat Noir sabía que sus encantos eran agujas, que se enterraban en la garganta de quien la besaba, que asesinaban sin previo aviso a quien se enamoraba. Era un ángel que albergaba en su piel el abrazo del infierno, una mujer que entregaba su amor como una sentencia de muerte. Y él no debía olvidar eso, porque si caía de nuevo volvería a ser traicionado por la misma sonrisa perlada, y la misma mirada azucarada.

—Tal vez no lo creas, pero te amaba.

Y osaba hablarle de amor. ¡Cuánta desfachatez podía tener aquella alma descarada! Sintió deseos de gritar y de romper cosas, de agarrarla del cuello y ver como el color abandonaba su lindo rostro. Quería preguntarle una y otra vez por qué mentía, por qué jugaba con él en la forma en que lo hacía, qué había hecho él para ganarse la cruel traición con que puso fin a sus días.

Pero Chat Noir se quedó quieto e inalterable, sin mirarla y sin hablar, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

—Pasé hasta el último de mis días preguntándome si había valido la pena—prosiguió—, torturándome a mí misma recordando tu cara, la sensación de tu tacto, el calor de tus labios. Tenía todo lo que había querido y lo reduje a cenizas. Ahora entiendo por qué mi antifaz es rojo, está teñido con sangre.

¿Eran vidrios rotos aquellos que punzaban en su pecho? ¿Estalactitas del corazón congelado que se derrumbaban ante aquel rojizo cataclismo? Se rehusaba a mirarla, a mostrar en su rostro emoción alguna. Pero sus palabras lo remecían, lo llenaban de rencor y de cólera. La mujer que arruinó su vida de repente hablaba de sus pecados, y mostraba culpa, ¿pretendía acaso ser perdonada? ¿Una engañadora, desoladora y usurpadora como ella se atrevería a regurgitar de sus labios unas disculpas?

—Ahora sabes tu nombre, puedes decirlo—habló Chat finalmente, con una voz frívola saliendo de su expresión inerte—. He perdido. Recordaste el pasado, sabes tu nombre. Una vez que lo digas no podré atormentarte, y entonces serás libre. Es lo que he evitado todo este tiempo, pero ya no hay caso. Puedes irte.

Tanto él como Ladybug eran espíritus errantes, almas que después de la muerte habían sido vetados del ciclo. Perdían sus memorias, y vagaban solitarios por el mundo de los vivos provocando sucesos paranormales, sin poder interactuar con los seres humanos. Muchos de ellos causaban desgracias en un intento desesperado por tentar el regreso de algún recuerdo, como era el caso de Ladybug.

La mujer de faldas escarlatas blandía gigantescas agujas que bien podrían haber sido del porte de su antebrazo, y con ellas hilvanaba en ellas hilo de brillante color rojizo: el hilo rojo del destino.

Era curioso que justamente la mujer que tejió el amor con un engaño, quisiera dárselas ahora de cupido. Chat Noir la veía, correr de un lado al otro, apuñalando gente con sus agujas, sin que ellos se dieran por aludidos cuando el metal punzaba su carne. Le era imposible herir físicamente a los vivos, aunque quizás eso hubiese sido mejor que el destino que Ladybug sellaba para los vivos.

Tal y como había trazado su propia historia de amor, aquellos predestinados por Ladybug estaban sentenciados a caer en la traición y la desgracia. Chat Noir lo había presenciado varias veces, cuando él no había podido salvar aquellas pobres almas mortales. Había visto los más tristes finales para las historias que Ladybug hilaba, y ella lo había hecho también.

Al comienzo lloraba al verlos, despreciando sus hilos, sus punzadas y sus agujas. Dejaba de hacer de las suyas por un tiempo, hasta que el afán de la reencarnación la traía a la escena de nuevo. Puntada tras puntada, destinaba parejas a la tragedia. Su corazón se enfriaba poco a poco, y lentamente dejaba de sentir pena ante las esperanzas que destruía.

Chat Noir la odiaba.

La perseguía día y noche, cortaba con su negro puñal las costuras que dejaba. La arrinconaba, distraía y frustraba. Disfrutaba verla fallar, perder la paciencia, romperse. Había hecho de la infelicidad de Ladybug su objetivo de vida. Ni reencarnar quería, pues estaba seguro de que aquel rencor que lo aplacaba lo seguiría hasta su próxima vida.

Su única opción era marchitar la mirada de Ladybug.

Pero ahora ella tenía lo que por tanto había buscado.

—Reencarna conmigo—soltó, sorprendiendo a Chat Noir y forzándolo a volver su rostro.

Ladybug lo miraba con gesto severo, sus ojos celestes centelleando con una determinación que no presenciaba hace siglos. Él alzó las cejas, abrió la boca, para luego fruncir el ceño y cerrar la quijada con una mirada furiosa.

—Has de estar bromeando—respondió, con tono de pocos amigos.

Ladybug bajó la mirada. En sus ojos afloraba la pena como retoño del terrible castigo que afloraba en su pecho.

—No es una broma—su mirada se perdía en los puntos negros de su vestido, quizás hurgando en el pasado, quizás ansiando algún futuro—. Si reencarnara sola, la culpa me seguiría hasta la próxima vida.

—Si reencarno ahora—refutó él—, este odio en mi pecho volverá apenas vea la luz del día.

Alzó la mirada nuevamente, enfrentando sus ojos felinos con pena. Había arrepentimiento en el cielo de sus pupilas, el gesto de la desgracia grabado en la expresión de su rostro. Odiaba ver aquella cara de pena, aquella cara que aún tenía esperanzas. Quería verla hundirse, resignarse, darse cuenta de que auténticamente lo había perdido.

Pero si lo miraba con aquella cara expectante, hasta él mismo comenzaba a tener esperanzas de nuevo.

Y eso era algo que Chat Noir no podía permitirse.

—Entonces no reencarnaré—dijo con una voz apasionada—. No me iré. Me quedaré contigo. Aunque me odies. Aunque no puedas verme sin que tu interior arda.

Chat Noir se puso de pie, una mirada de bestia apoderándose de su iris verdoso. Su rostro se inundó de ira, retratando a fondo su profundo odio. Su voz encarnó el rencor más profundo, y las palabras dejaron sus labios afiladas como navajas.

—¡Cómo osas decir esas cosas después de lo que has hecho! ¡¿Por qué buscarías mi compañía tras arruinarme por completo?!—vociferó— ¿Te ha entretenido verme convertido en esto? ¡¿Te ha divertido cultivar mis sueños para luego arrebatármelos?! ¡¿Acaso quieres repetirlo, Bridgette?!

Un silencio expectante se alzó entre ambos espectros. La mirada encolerizada de Chat Noir se clavaba en Ladybug como si quisiese asesinarla, como si con su iris quisiese lograr tener su piel desgarrada.

Pero ella mantenía aquella misma pena, aquella culpa, aquel arrepentimiento. Aquella mirada azul que le incitaba a la esperanza, impulsando así su rabia. Se había puesto de pie para quedar nuevamente a su altura, y con las primeras lágrimas que preludían a un llanto, dijo:

—Mi nombre no es Bridgette.

Y la primera estalactita en el pecho de Chat Noir cayó rendida ante el remezón de esas palabras.

—Mi nombre no es Bridgette—las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras una temblorosa sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios—. Mentí cuando dije que me llamaba Bridgette, y también mentí cuando dije que era una huérfana. Mentí una, y otra, y otra vez—un sollozo interrumpió su confesión, a lo que llevó sus manos a su rostro para restregar las lágrimas que se acomodaban en sus párpados—. Pero si me lo puedes permitir… Me gustaría… contarte toda la historia, por qué actué como actué, por qué te asesiné. Voy a contarlo todo, aunque las palabras que compongan aquella historia me atraviesen como puñales. Quiero decir la verdad, que me veas transparente como una gota de lluvia. Que sepas quien realmente fui.

Chat Noir estaba estático, su rostro petrificado en un estado de Shock. Solo miraba a Ladybug, viendo como la imagen que creía conocer se esfumaba ante más mentiras. Se reproducían en su mente sus últimos minutos de vida. El frío filo de un puñal atravesando su carne, no una, sino seis veces, con la mirada de aquellos ojos azules manteniéndose fija en los suyos propios. Podía recordarla jadear, casi bestial, mientras escurría sobre su rostro su pelo negro.

Y ahora esa mujer lloraba en su presencia, con una sonrisa en su rostro, rogando que escuchara sus explicaciones.

Lloraba como lo hizo cuando por primera vez se acariciaron en los establos, entre sus brazos, cuando él no sospechaba en ella atisbo alguno de malicia. Sin saber que abrazaba a su futura asesina, desconociendo que sostenía una tragedia. En aquel momento se perdía en su piel pálida, en las pecas que escondía en su espalda, se hundía en el laberinto de sus muslos helados y saboreaba sus labios. Los mismos labios que le sonreían ahora, como si hubiera esperanza, como si las cosas cambiaran.

—¿Y crees que acaso cambiará algo?—preguntó, acercándose con postura amenazadora— ¿Crees que podré abrazarte sin preguntarme si me tiendes una trampa? ¿Qué podré separar tu imagen de la de un asesino? ¡¿Qué no veré en tu mirada el mayor engaño de mi vida?! ¡Deja de fingir que esto es un cuento de hadas! ¡Arruinaste todo! ¡Todo lo que tenía! ¡Todo lo que teníamos ambos!

—¡Había gente que dependía de lo que hiciera!

—¡¿Y es que acaso yo no lo hacía?!—se abalanzó sobre ella, su cuerpo acorralándola contra una pared mientras su mirada felina la amenazaba, sus ojos iridiscentes queriendo desintegrar el brillo de sus pupilas celestes— Me enfrenté a mi padre, me jugué mi título y arriesgué todo lo que tenía, ¡todo para tener una vida a tu lado!

Ladybug quiso decir algo, responder con palabra alguna, defender su posición. Pero estaba justo frente a ella el corazón más roto que jamás hubiese presenciado. La intimidaba, le daba escalofríos, siquiera ver la fiereza con que desenvainaba su mirada. Pero no quería rendirse, porque veía en lo profundo de sus ojos un dolor insoportable, y escuchaba en el eco de sus palabras susurros de auxilio. Quería abrazarlo, llevar su rostro a su pecho, y prometerle que todo estaría bien, que jamás volvería a fallarle. Porque lo amaba, amaba cada rincón de su persona, amaba su alegría, su pena y su cólera. Quería besarle cada herida, hasta que sanara, hasta que todo fuese como antes, hasta que nadie tuviera que mentir, hasta que…

—Perdóname…—susurró, casi como pidiendo ayuda, sin saber del todo bien qué era lo que hacía— Perdóname… Perdón. Yo también soñaba contigo, puedo jurarlo, soñaba con lo que podíamos tener juntos. Pensaba que eventualmente todo saldría como lo habíamos planeado, que liberaría al reino de las injusticias del soberano y después… Estaríamos juntos—las escenas transcurrían como reflejadas en las pupilas del chico, mientras el horror se bosquejaba de forma trágica en los ojos azules de la chica—. Pero qué podía hacer cuando me ordenaron matarte. Chat Noir, me trataron de traidora, querían asesinarme…

—¡Podríamos haber huido!

—¡Hubieran matado a mi familia!

—¡Yo podría haber sido tu familia!

Ladybug dio un respingo tan pronto como notó una lágrima balancearse en los párpados de Chat Noir. Estaba sola, amenazante, esperando al más mínimo quiebre para caer sobre su mejilla. Él aun no parecía notarla, pues sus ojos seguían fijos en ella, iracundos y heridos.

—Chat… no podía dejarlos atrás…—explicó, apenas sonriendo mientras su llanto seguía— No viste cómo era mi vida antes de llegar a su servicio. Mendigando comida, con la tuberculosis cada día más cerca. Temíamos la muerte al final del día, cada día de nuestras vidas. Nos ofrecieron un cambio, Chaton, no pudimos negarlo. La idea de recibir justicia después de haber vivido aquel infierno era demasiado tentadora…

—¿Y acaso matarme hizo justicia?

Había en sus ojos un nuevo brillo, sus ojos abiertos se acercaban a ella como rogando respuestas. La empujaba, le exigía. Quería creer. Podía notarlo. Quería confiar en ella, quería hallar la verdad en sus palabras. Ladybug aún tenía esperanzas.

—Matarte fue el mayor error de mi vida—respondió con su vocecita rota—. Tu muerte no cambió nada. Salvé mi pellejo, y el de mi familia. Pero, ¡¿por qué demonios me exigieron tu muerte?!

No lo gritó para él, lo gritó al mundo, al cruel destino que la había condenado a ser una asesina. Todo por querer justicia, por querer dormir por las noches sin miedo a lo que le depararía al próximo día. No era algo malo. Ladybug no quería nada malo. Ella no quería ninguna muerte. Menos aún la de alguien como él, cuyas caricias se sentían como un día de verano y sus sonrisas le florecían el corazón como la primavera.

—¡Era tan solo una mísera prueba! ¡Me hicieron matarte para ponerme a prueba!—y levantó su mirada, con aquel azul que chirriaba por ayuda. Su cuerpo tiritaba, rogaba un abrazo, rogaba un final para aquel infierno que envolvía su mente— ¡Tu muerte no era necesaria! ¡Tu muerte no cambiaba nada! ¡Solo querían saber cuánto podía sacrificar este peón ingenuo!

Y entonces gritó, como un pájaro herido. Desgarró su garganta al filo de un sollozo, y chilló como si acaso le estuviesen quitando la vida. Se sacudió, remeció, porque había demonios arañándole las entrañas. Y estaba sola, acorralada, ella misma había acabado con todo lo que alguna vez había añorado. Odiaba cada gota de sangre que había derramado, y pasaría la eternidad llorando si es que fuese necesario para equipararlo. No podía con la culpa, no podía con el miedo, no podía con la desesperación de saberse sola.

O estaba sola hasta que unos brazos envolvieron su figura.

Jadeó, sin atreverse a dar el más mínimo movimiento. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos al sentir el calor corporal de aquella persona que por tanto tiempo se mantuvo distante. Lo sintió sollozar, envolviéndola en su llanto. Estaba llorando. La estaba abrazando. A ambos les dolía. No estaba sola.

—¡Te podría haber sacado de aquella miseria!—exclamó, apegándola a su pecho.

Ladybug cerró los ojos, y ciñó sus brazos a su espalda en un abrazo en que fácilmente podrían quedar petrificados.

—¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!—chilló— ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Quiero que todo se acabe!

—¡Pues acabemos con todo!

Levantaron la mirada. Descubrieron sus ojos llorosos, y grabaron la expresión del otro como si aquel momento fuese sagrado. Sus labios coludieron sin darles tiempo para premeditarlo, y el beso húmedo los enfrascó a ambos en la desesperación mutua de saberse cerca. Se apretaban, arañaban, acariciaban; como si en tan solo un beso buscaran redescubrirse por completo, retroceder el tiempo, borrar el pasado.

—Digamos nuestros nombres—susurró Ladybug, rompiendo el beso, sin aumentar en lo más mínimo la distancia.

Aún jadeaba, con su rostro tan cerca al de Chat, que hasta podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios.

—Digamos nuestros nombres—repitió—. Acabemos con todo. Empezaremos de nuevo, nos encontraremos otra vez, en la próxima vida. Te amaré como es debido, sin mentiras, sin secretos. Y podrás tocar piano para mí de nuevo, y bailaremos vals en el silencio. Te miraré a los ojos, y te diré mi nombre, y esta vez no será una mentira, será el verdadero, porque nunca jamás soltaré una mentira en tu presencia otra vez. Olvidaremos las cadenas de nuestra tragedia, Chat. Podemos…

Pero Chat no hizo más que apartarla, con el miedo atrapado en las lágrimas que lloraba. La miró como si acaso hubiese contado una historia de terror, o si tuviese frente a sus ojos la criatura que acabaría con su vida. De nuevo.

Aseveró su gesto, se limpió las lágrimas, miró hacia el otro lado, hacia el horizonte.

—No podemos, Ladybug—decretó—. Confié en ti y fue el peor, y último, error de mi existencia. Solo di tu nombre y libérame de tu fantasma. Quizás con un tiempo pueda decir mi nombre sin que tenga eco trágico en mi pecho. Y no me interesa conocer el tuyo. No me interesa para nada.

Estaba mintiendo. Quizás no a Ladybug, quizás la mentira iba para sí mismo. Era como contarse un cuento antes de dormir, antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en un sueño. Ojalá pudiera haberse dormido en ese momento. O mejor, haber muerto, bien muerto. No la muerte de la que uno reencarna, o uno e convierte en espectro; la muerte que ansiaba era el final de todo, y solo la vasta negrura de tus párpados y el eterno silencio de la mente siendo la única compañía que tuviera hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Pero en lugar de eso, tenía un lindo memorándum de un engaño sentado junto a él, vestido de escarlata.

—Aprendí a leer a los catorce—contó Ladybug como única respuesta ante aquel denso silencio—. Me enseñó un hombre que de vez en cuando me pagaba uno que otro franco por que le arreglara sus ropas estropeadas. Era un anciano curioso, de mirada apacible, que hablaba del mundo como si fuese un cuento.

»Me dijo que era una niña inteligente, y que sabía cocer muy bien. También me dijo que podría lograr grandes cosas. Era lindo escucharlo, me hacía creer en un mundo distinto. Pero cuando llegaba a casa y no había harina para hacer un mísero pan, el frío me rompía el corazón y esos cuentos se perdían hasta su próxima visita.

»Cierto día le comenté aquella sensación que me provocaran sus historias, y lo que me dijo fue "convierte la vida en un cuento". Sus palabras me calaron la piel, perforaron mi carne y se remojaron en mi sangre. Quedaron grabadas en mi conciencia hasta el último día de mi vida, y resonaron con cada paso que di sobre el ripio.

»Poco después llegó con una mujer. Compraron una cena para mí y mis padres. ¿Puedes creer que probé filete aquel día? Era una carne tan tierna que solo recordar su textura me provoca escalofríos. Me ofrecieron una copa de vino, vino añejado y bien conservado. Sabía a gloria.

»Pero aquella noche tallaría el norte que mi vida habría de seguir. Aquella gente le ofreció a mi familia una esperanza. Nos hablaron de una nueva patria, una patria feliz y justa donde gente humilde como nosotros pudiéramos vivir sin miedo al día a día. Y me dijeron que yo podía escribir esa patria, que era joven y talentosa y una niña que no tenía por qué mendigar por las calles.

»Y entonces comencé a trabajar en pos de ese sueño, y a seguir los decretos que la revolución me encomendaba como si fuesen palabras divinas. Hurgué en los bolsos de la burguesía, me escabullí para conseguir información prohibida. Robé, seduje y mentí para conseguir lo que me pedían. Me dijeron una y otra vez que gracias a mí la revolución estaba más cerca, y creí cada palabra.

»Y cierto día me pidieron que ofreciera mi servicio a la familia Agreste. Yo obedecí. Llevé allá mis agujas e hilos y me ofrecí como costurera. Nuevamente me pidieron que espiara, que hurtara y mintiera. Me preguntaban sobre todo lo que veía y oía. Y yo se los contaba. Hubiera muerto en aquella labor si hubiese sido necesario.

»Y entonces conocí a Adrien Agreste.

Había dicho su nombre. Por primera vez en siglos su nombre había sido pronunciado por unos labios que podían ser oídos. Le retumbó cada hueso, y se le palideció el rostro. Chat Noir miró a Ladybug quien saboreaba el nombre con una sonrisa melancólica, y una mirada perdida en un punto lejano.

Realmente había recordado el pasado.

»No podía arriesgar que nadie supiera de donde venía. Así que le mentí, como le mentía a todos. Le dije que mi nombre era Bridgette y que había crecido huérfana. Y lo odié, como odiaba a todo aquel que había tenido el privilegio de crecer con todo aquello que yo también merecía.

»Pero cierto día en camino al castillo me pilló la lluvia, y empapó los harapos de vestido que llevaba puestos. Mi corazón se paralizó al momento que el galopar de un caballo se detuvo a mi lado y su rubio jinete me tendió un abrigo. Y me topé con aquellos ojos verdes que ya no eran para mí los fríos ojos de un aristócrata. Me enamoré al sonido de un relámpago, con una descarga divina que me consumió las entrañas.

»Aquella noche no volvimos al palacio. Nos quedamos en los establos protegiéndonos de la lluvia, hablando de la vida. Él contándome de su vida y yo contándole mis mentiras. Porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Aunque supiera en aquel instante que estaba condenada a amarle, no podía hacer otra cosa más que soltar mentiras.

»Y por eso lloré aquella misma noche cuando me tuvo desnuda entre sus brazos. Porque quería entregarme entera pero ni la mitad de mí misma podía entregar al amor de mi vida. Mi identidad tenía un dueño, el sueño de la revolución. Era la fatídica maldición que cargaba mi alma por ser soñadora. Si tan solo hubiera soltado la esperanza, quizás podría haber muerto en aquellos brazos.

»Pero no fue así. Y mantuve meses de relaciones secretas con el hijo de los Agreste. Nos amamos en cada rincón de la casa, entre susurros y excusas baratas. Hasta que todo salió a la luz, y pensé sinceramente que mi vida estaría acabada.

»Pero Adrien Agreste peleó por mí. ¿Puedes creerlo? El chico que lo tenía todo peleó por una sirvienta cualquiera, y enfrentó a su padre diciendo que estaría dispuesto a ceder su apellido si era por quedarse conmigo. Abrazaba ese recuerdo contra mi pecho, pero dolía, porque yo no podía entregarme de tal forma.

»Y aun cuando había aprendido a vivir con mis mentiras, la revolución llamó y me ordenó algo con lo que jamás aprendería vivir. Me entregaron un puñal entre vendajes blancos, y el comando era sencillo y escalofriante. "Mata a Adrien Agreste".

»¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? Adrien Agreste no tenía poder sobre aquella nación desbaratada, ¿por qué era su sangre la que tenía que derramar? No lo entendí en aquel momento, pero más tarde apareció más claro que nunca. La revolución me quería suya y de más nadie, y para pactar aquella propiedad, había de asesinar a aquello que amenazaba con arrebatarme.

»Me atormentaron las pesadillas y los intrincados planes de asesinato. Sentía miedo en los rincones, angustia en las ventanas, ansiedad en los sillones. Lloraba en silencio, restregaba mi rostro. Cocía, hacía mal los puntos. Ahogaba gritos y abrazaba mis rodillas.

»Si te mataba, la culpa y la pena me carcomerían lo más profundo de las entrañas. Si no lo hacía… la posibilidad me aterraba. No solo sabían mi nombre. Conocían a mis padres, lo que hacían, donde vivían. Los mantenían con pan fresco cada mañana. Traicionar a la revolución era perder todo lo que había ganado. Y quien sabe lo que aquellas bestias hubieran llegado a hacer para castigarme. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo. Temía por la seguridad de mis padres.

»Y fue así como cierta noche tomé el puñal y lo escondí entre mis faldas. Me encontré con Adrien Agreste como era ya rutina, y me perdí con él en el bosque cuando solo la luna podía atestiguar mi pecado.

»Clavé el puñal en su espalda como si mi cuerpo hubiese sido poseído por el demonio, y cuando sus ojos se voltearon a verme, la bestia en mí afloró y repetí el movimiento cinco veces. Una tras otra. Se derramaba la sangre, y sus ojos me miraban en una mezcla de horror, confusión e… ira.

»Y cuando dejó de respirar, me quedé de rodillas en el charco de sangre, llorándole a su cadáver mientras abrazaba aquel cuerpo sin vida. Quería creer que la revolución lo había matado, que esas no habían sido mis manos. Quería creer que solo hacía lo que era necesario.

»Pero nada de eso era necesario.

—Y me asesinaste—terminó Chat Noir, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

La historia de Ladybug había detenido el tiempo, le había corroído las venas y extirpado el aliento. ¿Había un corazón latiendo en su pecho? Porque no podía sentirlo entre la marejada de recuerdos que le aturdía los sentidos. Las palabras de Ladybug quedaban perfumadas en el aire y lo aturdían. Ni llorar podía ante aquella historia que relataba su muerte.

¿Y qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Lanzarse a sus brazos y perdonarla como secretamente quería? Esa mujer lo había asesinado, había puesto un punto final a sus días. La mujer que amaba había sido su final, y aun así lo único que quería era amarla por otro rato.

Pero aquella mujer había elegido un lado, y no era el suyo. Había atado sus lealtades a la revolución. Ni siquiera a sí misma. Por supuesto que no a Adrien.

—Adrien…

—Soy Chat Noir—interrumpió el rubio con mirada feroz ante el amen de Ladybug de soltar alguna palabra—. El chico del que hablas murió, lo asesinaste. Me harías un gran favor si no volvieras a pronunciar ese nombre.

Ladybug tomó un breve aliento y apartó la mirada con tristeza.

—Está bien, Chat Noir.

Y cedió cada uno a su melancólico silencio. Hurgaron en el pasado, en el presente, en la respiración del otro. Se habían amado, se habían odiado. Y ahora que compartieron aquel pasado, ¿qué venía? ¿El regreso del amor? ¿La extensión del odio? ¿Algo entre medio? ¿Era eso posible?

—Si pudiera volver a vivir—dijo Ladybug—, cambiaría todo.

—Puedes volver a vivir—respondió Chat Noir—, solo tienes que decir tu nombre.

Sonrió, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

—No volveré a la vida si tú no vienes conmigo—insistió—, necesito probarte que esta vez he dejado mis muros caer.

Chat Noir rió.

—Entonces te quedarás aquí para siempre—soltó el comentario mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

Ladybug asintió.

—Si eso es lo que toca hacer, así será.

Apartaron sus miradas el uno del otro, el silencio afloró de nuevo. Esta vez, sin embargo, una atmósfera más amistosa parecía estar tarareando en sus oídos. Chat Noir se volvió a mirarla, casi con nerviosismo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al ver que en la silueta rojiza de su figura, ya no veía a una asesina.

Apartó la mirada y se recriminó el pensamiento. Pensando, hurgando, analizando, intentando escudriñar en la verdadera Ladybug. Terminó por ceder ante el instinto, volverse a ella y preguntar:

—Ladybug…—soltó con cierta inseguridad—¿Cómo te llamas?

Sus ojos azules la miraron con sorpresa, su boca cayendo abierta. Escaneó cada aspecto de su expresión antes de soltar palabra alguna. Sus cejas se arquearon en un gesto de angustia.

—Pero Chat, si digo mi nombre voy a…

—Reencarnar—terminó él—. Sí, ya lo sé. Pero dijiste que no habría más mentiras, y asumo que tampoco pensarás callar nada. Lo más justo sería que dijeras tu nombre.

Ladybug negó, cierta desesperación arremetiendo contra su linda mirada celeste mientras impulsaba su pecho hacia Chat.

—No, no reencarnaré—insistió con terquedad—. Me quedaré aquí, para siempre, si eso harás tu también. No me importa si no llego a saber tu nombre. No volveré a dejarte así.

Sonrió, bajando la mirada, para devolverla hacia Ladybug con un verde más brillante que nunca.

—Entonces, reencarnemos.

Las cejas de Ladybug se alzaron, un leve sonroño tiñó sus mejillas al compás de aquellas palabras. Se miraron fijamente, buscando algún truco, alguna trampa en la expresión del otro. Ella fue la primera en sentenciar una sonrisa. Chat Noir la siguió.

Ladybug se puso de pie, tendiendo la mano hacia el espectro negro para invitarlo a hacer lo mismo. Y entonces quedaron frente a frente, escudriñándose las miradas que parecían ahogar algún ansiado llanto. Chat Noir tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Milady—comenzó—. Después de siglos de estragos, persecuciones e infortunios. Me gustaría preguntar, ¿me harías el honor de conocer tu nombre?

Ella sonrió, las primeras lágrimas de felicidad rodando bajo sus pestañas hasta caer sobre su piel blanquecina.

—Marinette—dijo, finalmente—, mi nombre es Marinette.

Las lágrimas cayeron bajo sus ojos al tiempo que un brillo rosado envolvía su antifaz. Una suave briza acarició el puente de su nariz, desintegrando la tela roja que todo este tiempo lo había cubierto. Su máscara fue llevada lejos por aquel suave viento que jugueteó a la distancia. Y ahí quedó el rostro con que mintió Bridgette, que luego ocultó Ladybug, y que finalmente volvía a ser Marinette.

—Y yo Adrien—continuó Chat Noir abrazándola por la cintura—. Es un gusto.

Se fundieron en un abrazo, agarrándose el uno al otro firmemente para asegurar que no se separaran. Una segunda brisa acarició sus cuerpos, y los desvaneció. Ladybug y Chat Noir juguetearon inmateriales en el viento, recorriendo el cielo, hacia una nueva vida.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng odiaba la lluvia, así como había odiado aquel lastimoso día de clases. Parecía que durante toda la jornada había tenido una nube negra sobre su cabeza, y el cielo se había plagado de ellas en forma no metafórica.

Suspiró, no había traído un paraguas.

Escuchó unos pasos tras de sí, y se volvió a ver de reojo. Ahí estaba, el chico nuevo, mejor amigo de Chloe. Había olvidado su nombre, y prefería dejarlo así. El chico era igual de fastidioso que la rubia Bourgeois. Ni siquiera se habían conocido, y él ya había atentado con arruinar aún más su día al dejar goma de mascar en su asiento.

Era definitivamente la última persona que ella quería ver en aquel momento, pero aun así se dignó a saludarla.

—Hola—dijo él, ante lo que Marinette solamente apartó la cabeza en amén de ignorarlo.

Adrien borró su sonrisa. No había sido su intención cagarla de esa forma en su primer día de escuela. Pero ahí estaba, con una chica que lo odiaba a pesar de que ni siquiera habían tenido ocasión de compartir una que otra palabra.

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, abrió su paraguas, iba a irse. Pero algo sobre dejar la situación así sabía terriblemente mal en su garganta. Se volvió hacia ella, armándose de coraje y soltó:

—Solo quería que supieras que solo intentaba quitar el chicle, te lo juro—sus palabras consiguieron ganar la mirada celeste de la chica en coletas, quien ahora lo observaba atentamente—. Nunca había estado en una escuela, nunca había tenido amigos. Esto es nuevo para mí.

Alzó sus hombros en un gesto sencillo y levantó su brazo, en su mano llevaba el paraguas. Se lo estaba ofreciendo, le estaba ofreciendo su propio paraguas.

Marinette estiró su brazo hacia él lento, con desconfianza, escudriñando aquel novedoso rostro de ojos verdes como si acaso hubiese descubierto en él algo nuevo. Un relámpago hizo eco en la lejanía, pero no fue eso lo que provocó una remezón en su pecho.

El mínimo roce con los dedos de Adrien le provocó electricidad estática, y su mano pareció alejarse instintivamente de ellos por un segundo leve antes de tomar el paraguas. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente como si no supiese hacer otra cosa, boquiabierta, con los ojos ceñidos a aquellos orbes azules.

—Creo que empezamos con mal pie, podríamos intentarlo de nuevo—propuso él sonriente—. Me llamo Adrien, ¿ y tú?

Adrien. Aquel era su nombre. Era un nombre muy lindo. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? Sonrió de forma ensoñada, como atrapada en aquel momento que transcurría en cámara lenta.

—Marinette. Me llamo Marinette.

Y ellos no podían verlo en aquel momento, pero sí pudieron verlo los dos espectros que los miraban desde el otro lado de la acera. No eran negros, ni rojos, y tenían un aspecto más bien amable. El más bajo sonrió, y murmuró a su compañera:

—Esos dos siempre fueron el uno para el otro.

Su compañera asintió.

—Y esta vez, no habrá tragedias. Todo va a salir bien.

Aquella tarde llovía sobre París. Pero en los tejados no había siluetas rojas, ni siluetas negras siendo correteadas. Era un nuevo comienzo, sentenciado por el estruendo de un relámpago.

* * *

**BAAHSCH HACE MUCHO QUE NO TENÍA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR**

**Les cuento. He andado ocupadita y con poco tiempo para inspirarme peeeero este OS lo tenía ya casi terminado y llevaba semanas guardado en una carpeta juntando polvo, y hoy en la mañana como tenía tiempo, me puse a releerlo y dije "mish, esto está mejor de lo que recordaba", así que lo terminé y ahora les traigo el OS recién salido del horno.**

**También tengo a medio escribir el próximo OS de Accio Miraculous, y luego me voy a poner con un capítulo ya sea para mi Lukanette que lo tengo muy olvidado o para Alix en el París de las maravillas.**

**De todos modos, espero nos sigamos leyendo. Los quiero a montonazos, gente~**


End file.
